What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?
by hermionepotter143
Summary: Hogwarts is hosting a New Year's Eve Ball.  Will Harry have the courage to ask the girl of his dreams?


_Maybe it's much too early in the game_

_Oh, but I thought I'd ask you just the same._

_What are you doing New Year's_

_New Year's Eve?_

_Wonder whose arms will hold you good and tight_

_When it's exactly twelve o'clock at night_

_Welcoming in the New Year_

_New Year's Eve_

_Maybe I'm crazy to suppose_

_I'd ever be the one you chose_

_Out of the thousand invitations_

_You received_

_Oh, but in case I stand one little chance_

_Here comes the jackpot question in advance_

_What are you doing New Year's_

_New Year's Eve?_

_Maybe I'm crazy to suppose_

_I'd ever be the one you chose_

_Out of the thousand invitations_

_You received_

_Oh, but in case I stand one little chance_

_Here comes the jackpot question in advance_

_What are you doing New Year's_

_New Year's Eve?_

"I am pleased to inform you all that due to the success of the last year's Yule Ball, we have organized a New Year's Ball for this year. Like last year's ball, it will only be open to 4th years and up, unless you are invited by someone older." After an uproar of groans and complaints from the younger students, Dumbledore continued.

When he resumed his seat, excitement flooded the Great Hall. All around Harry, people were happily conversing about who to bring and what to wear. The only thing Harry was filled with, however, was anxiety. He glanced over at Hermione sitting next to him, chatting with Ginny, grinning wildly, and suddenly his head filled with thousands of thoughts and questions. He looked up and down the table, and saw to his dismay, many other guys staring at Hermione. Ever since Viktor Krum had taken her to the Yule Ball, other guys began to notice her, obviously hoping to have her on their own arm this time around.

His eyes rested once again on Hermione as he debated whether or not to ask her to the ball. _If you're going to ask her, you'd better do it now, before someone else does_. He really wanted to go with her, but why should she go with him when she was sure to have plenty of other guys throwing themselves at her feet? And why was it that this was so hard for him. _I should just do it. What's the big deal_? She caught his eye and smiled and he was suddenly well aware of what the big deal was. Hermione wasn't just some girl to ask to some silly dance. She was _**the girl -**_ his best friend who meant everything to him. If anyone was going to take her to that ball, it would be him. And that was that; he was going to ask Hermione Granger to the New Year's Eve ball. Tomorrow.

"So Hermione, how many guys have asked you so far?" Ginny asked later that night, staring at Hermione excitedly.

"Four," she answered, her eyes never leaving the book in her hands.

"That's my girl!" Ginny said, her voice full of pride. "Any one person you _really_ want to go with? Someone you really wish would ask?" Harry tried not to look too interested in her reply.

"Well there is one person, but, I'm not going to say who." Harry wished that she would stop reading so he could read her expression.

"Oh, come on Hermione, you can tell me," Ginny prodded, scooting closer to her and nudging her with her elbow.

She flashed Ginny an annoyed glare. "I'd prefer not to." Her cheeks began to flush but Harry couldn't tell if that was from embarrassment or anger.

"Oh, alright." Ginny sat back in her seat, looking quite disappointed.

"Anyway, can we interrogate someone else please? Harry, who are you thinking of asking?" Harry's head snapped in Hermione's direction.

"Me? Well, I don't even think I'm going to go." He hoped to Merlin that he didn't seem too jumpy.

"Oh Harry, don't let the Yule Ball discourage you. It'll be fun. Besides, what are you going to do otherwise?" Hermione looked at him quizzically.

"Well, there's only one person I really want to go with, and I'm pretty sure she'll have a date." He avoided Hermione's eyes and instead focused on his hands for fear that she would figure out it was her.

At this comment, Ron's brow furrowed as he gazed at Harry, curious about this bit of information Harry had forgotten to share. "Who do you want to ask?"

"I'd rather not mention her name." By now, all three of them seemed immensely interested in Harry's date choices, and he remained hopeful that he had kept his cool enough to keep his secret.

"You guys are no fun," Ginny said, standing and stretching. "I'm going to bed." And with that she walked off to the girls' dormitories, leaving the trio to themselves. Harry had been hoping that Ginny would eventually pry an answer from Hermione and was slightly disappointed that she was leaving, although he supposed that her departure also meant that his secret stayed hidden.

Ron yawned in his sister's wake and shifted in his seat to face Hermione. Confidence was etched into every line of his face and the realization of what he was about to do hit Harry like a speeding train.

"So, Hermione," he started, his voice oozing with certainty, "I'll meet you here at 7." He smiled proudly as if he had just won some sort of prize. Harry's eyes were glued to Hermione as his stomach twisted and flipped. Her dark eyes turned on Ron and tension pulsed in the air around them.

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"Hermione, I know that I'm the one you were talking about. You just didn't want to say it in front of my sister." He seemed a little taken aback at her reaction, but not enough to discourage him. Harry watched with bated(?) breath as she blinked at him in disbelief.

"Let me make something perfectly clear Ronald – I am _not_ going to the ball with you." Every last syllable was dripping with anger and he recoiled slightly. He knew as well as Harry did that she only uttered his full name when he was in trouble.

"What do you mean?" he retorted defensively.

Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Honestly Ronald, you can be so thick."

"And you can be so confusing!" He was on his feet now, pointing at Hermione as if he had just caught her doing something illegal. "Last year, you were mad at me for not asking you, so I ask you, and you're still mad at me!"

"You didn't ask me Ronald, you just assumed!" She slammed her book shut and glared at him.

"Ok, fine. Hermione, will go to the ball with me?" he asked hopefully.

"No." Ron flung his arms into the air and began to walk away before turning back to her.

"Why are you so difficult? You made it crystal clear last year that you wanted to go with me, and now you've changed your mind? Please explain, Hermione, because I'm obviously too bloody dense to understand."

"Did it ever occur to you that I just don't want to go with you? I mean, did you honestly think that I would just sit here and wait for you to notice me?" Her words were slow and steady, full of emotion. Ron stared at her for a long moment, allowing her words to soak in. Finally, he threw his hands up once again.

"Fine. But just know, this ship has sailed." He stalked away to the dormitories and Hermione glared after him. Harry was trying with all of his might to process everything that had just happened. If Ron wasn't the one she was hoping for, who was?

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Hermione sighed once Ron was no longer in sight.

"It's alright, he replied. "You two argue so often that I hardly notice anymore." He smiled in his attempt to make a joke, and Hermione smiled sadly at him.

"That's just it," she said quietly, "it seems that all we ever do is argue." With that she stood, clutching her book to her chest. "I'm going to go to bed."

"That sounds like a good idea." As they walked across the Common Room side by side, she looked at him curiously. "Who _do_ you want to ask?" she questioned, not demanding, just inquisitive. Panic rose inside him, tingling in his fingers and chest. Before he could stop himself, he blurt out, "I'll tell if you do." Hermione just shook her head, a secretive smile tugging at her lips. Harry chuckled and nodded.

"Good night Harry," Hermione said as they reached the dormitory staircases. She turned to go to bed, but he grabbed her hand before her foot touched the first step. As she turned to face him, he thought he saw hope spark in her eyes. His heart began pounding again as he was reminded of how stunning she was. Was he really about to do this now?

"Don't worry Hermione. I'm sure he'll ask you, whoever he is. He'd be stupid not to." It wasn't at all what he was planning to say, but she blushed and smiled and he considered himself successful.

"Thanks Harry. Well, good night." She squeezed his hand and let go.

"Good night."

As he watched her disappear up the girls' staircase, he smacked his hand to his forehead. _You Idiot! That was your chance! You should have asked her! _ He mentally reprimanded himself as he returned to the boy's dormitories.

That night's conversations ran through his mind as he changed into his pajamas. He thought about who it was she wanted to go to the ball with, and if it was at all possible that that person was him.

Over the next few days, Harry watched as Hermione received invitation after invitation to the ball. He'd watch her smile, sincerely flattered, then politely tell them she'd consider.

Shadows of doubt loomed over Harry as he wondered if should even bother. But then she smiled that brilliant smile of hers and it occurred to him that he should bother. Who else deserved to be her date more than he did, her best friend that had always been there for her? Who else had protected and cared for her when no one else even noticed her? Besides, he had always thought she was radiant, unlike those who had only just realized her beauty. He was the best choice for her, and he'd be damned if someone else took her to the ball. Harry took a deep breath, mustering up all of his courage. How was it that he could battle Voldemort, but he couldn't ask a girl to a ball? But he had to do it, or he'd regret it forever. So after taking one more calming breath, he approached Hermione in the Common Room.

"Hello Harry," she said as he took the seat next to her.

"Hi," Harry replied, trying to keep his heartbeat under control.

Hermione closed the book she was reading and set it in her lap, staring at him with great interest. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?" she asked him, a smile playing across her lips. His pulse quickened and he could feel perspiration forming on his palms.

"A-actually, there's something I wanted to ask you." He did his best to keep his cool and convince himself that he could do this.

"Go ahead then. I'm listening."

"You still haven't decided who you're going to the ball with, right?" He was studying her every expression, searching for any hint that he stood a chance.

"No," she replied, her smile widening ever so slightly. He took that as a good sign and continued.

"I know you already have a lot of guys to choose from, but I was hoping you'd accept one more invitation."

"Of course I will." Her brown eyes were sparkling with excitement and he was brimming with hope.

"Then, would you like to go to the ball with me?" He thought he was going to be sick from nervousness as he awaited her answer.

Hermione's grin spanned from one ear to the other as she replied, "Oh, Harry, I thought you'd never ask."

"What?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

Color crept into her cheeks as she shyly replied, "Harry, you were the one invitation I was waiting for." Harry inwardly kicked himself for ever having doubts. She looked into his eyes and covered her hand with his. "I would love to go with you."

They smiled at each other and she kissed his cheek before going to bed. He followed her lead shortly after and retired to his own bed. His anxiety about the ball had subsided and was replaced by elation. For the first time all week, he was looking forward to New Year's Eve.


End file.
